Gosalyn's Spirit
by crashtest
Summary: The end of Darkly Dawns the Duck from Gosayln's POV. This is my first fanfic comments are greatly appreciated.


"Gaus, before I met you I didn't have a life worth risking," he said while putting him hand gently upon her shoulder

Gosalyn kept staring out the window at the charred wreckage of the Canard Tower. It was like she had to constantly see proof of what had happened to believe it was real.

It had all happened so quickly. They were winning, she was sure of it. Launchpad rescued her from being dropped, again, by the rotten vulture. Oh, it was a nice save. Gosalyn felt her spirits rise again as she reveled in getting payback on that darn creature. Gosalyn watched the bird fall out of the sky with satisfaction after they plucked out its tail feathers. Taurus Bulba's airship went down and his men went floating off into space. It was great, just like in the comics; she was helping a mysterious masked avenger of evil.

Then just in their moment of victory, everything went wrong. Grandpa's invention exploded. The last she'd seen of Darkwing, he was standing right beside the machine.

"No," Gosalyn had said as she pressed her hands against the windshield. "He couldn't be," she recalled she desperately said. Even though she'd been dropped twice it wasn't that bad, but seeing Darkwing… Seeing him… Seeing him die. Gosalyn couldn't bring herself to say it, but she had to admit in her mind that he was dead. Darkwing's death had caused her world to fall out from underneath her. Since that moment she felt that she was falling uncontrollably down a dark, bottomless pit.

Launchpad had been nice, but he couldn't take care of her. They were quiet all the way back to the orphanage. There just weren't words to describe the loss. And since words wouldn't have healed the hurt, she didn't even try. This most recent loss opened up the old wounds of her parents' deaths and then losing Grandpa. Her spirit drowned in her sorrows.

"Gosalyn dear, I know that you've been through a lot, but your life isn't over," Mrs. Cavanaugh said, trying to cheer her up. "Now, can't you show a prospective parent a little more spirit? Hen, hen," the orphanage matron laughed, but her heart wasn't in it. It sounded like Mrs. Cavanaugh was sorry for her.

"Now, there's a word I'm sick of," Gos said as she flopped down on her bed. Gosalyn didn't want her sympathy. She rested her head on her hand and moped. Once Mrs. Cavanaugh left the room she lay down and wallowed in despair.

Her emotions were all over the place she was of course sad, but also angry at the thought of being adopted by anyone other than Darkwing. The idea was like an insult to Darkwing's memory. Despite all the trouble, she felt safe with him. That, and he actually understood her and liked her spirit. The touching moment up on top of the tower came to mind again, and Darkwing's last words to her echoed in her thoughts.

"Gos, before I met you I didn't have a life worth risking," he said, putting his hand gently upon her shoulder. His words lifted her spirits and made her soul shine bright. She hugged him tightly. That was the last time she'd been near him. He risked his life to save me. No, she reminded herself, he gave his life to protect me.

"Hen? If that's the way you want it," Mrs. Cavanaugh sadly said as she left the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mallard, Gosalyn isn't feeling very well today." Gosalyn could hear Mrs. Cavanaugh talking to the person in the other room.

"Oh really? I'm sorry to hear that." The fellow said. There was something in the voice that sounded very familiar to Gosalyn. She leapt out of bed as her heart leapt with hope.

"Perhaps another time," Mrs. Cavanaugh said. "Frankly, it appears you've seen better days yourself."

"Hun? Oh, the bandages. Right. Well, heh heh. Ah, that's just a little kitchen accident." She heard the man say.

As Gosalyn peered into Mrs. Cavanaugh's office she could see the owner of the voice. He certainly didn't look anything like Darkwing. This guy looked more the terror of the dweebs. But he noticed her standing there and made subtle eye contact with her.

"Ha, ha. I have problems making breakfast, I-I always forget the milk," The man laughed nervously as if he was trying to brush off the fact that he was covered in bandages and casts.

As he spoke, he made part of the bandage that was wrapped around his head fall across his eyes. He then winked at her knowingly. The bandages somewhat masked his face.

"Masked his face," Gosalyn thought. "Breakfast? Milk? It must be. It's Darkwing! He took off his mask for me!"

The realization that Darkwing was alive sent her soaring. She realized how miserable she'd been, for now, in comparison, the world was bright and sunny. It was like she'd been given permission to be happy again. She dashed out from the doorway and leapt towards Darkwing.

"Well, I'm sorry that Gos…" Mrs. Cavanaugh started to say.

In a diving tackle Gosalyn threw her arms around the returning hero. The force of her bounding into him knocked Darkwing across the room to rest on the floor by a chair. She found herself in his lap.

"Ow, watch the ribs, kid," Darkwing said with a forced laugh.

"I thought you were…" Gosalyn started to say, but she found the words, and the idea, that followed impossible to say.

"Ha," Darkwing laughed with his head held high. She didn't care about his egotistical posturing right then, he was alive that's all that mattered.

"Nobody can hurt Darkwin-d-d-d-Drake Mallard! Heh heh. I-I have to take care of myself, you know," he said softly. "Now that I have an adopted daughter to worry about." He gently stroked the underside of her beak. He really did want her. Gosalyn's heart was soaring is excitement. She was going to be part of family again.

"Um, now, if it's alright with Mrs. Cavanaugh, I thought we might go house hunting," Darkwing said as they stood up.

"But how do you manage to drive in that condition?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked with concern.

"Oh, ah," Darkwing started to say. He then sniffed his nose. "I have help."

No sooner had those words escaped from Darkwing's mouth then a loud crash broke through her happiness and caused momentary panic. Gosalyn was able to relax once she saw Launchpad driving the car that had smashed into the room.

"Still having a little trouble with reverse," Launchpad chuckled nervously.

"Oh boy," Darkwing said as he rolled his eyes at his sidekick.

Gosalyn couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She burst out giggling. Oh, it was good to laugh, to have a reason to laugh, to feel like laughing.


End file.
